La Démone et les Pirates
by Eviloon
Summary: Eviloon, une jeune démone, se rends dans le monde d'en haut pour retrouver Monkey, un garçon avec un chapeau de paille dont elle ignore tout.


La jeune démone regarda en silence son Maître souffrant, allongé dans son lit. La chambre du Maître était plutôt grande, rouge et violette avec un grand bureau, plusieurs sièges en velours, des armoires, des armures et deux bibliothèques. Le Maître avait des cheveux bruns court, des yeux rouges, des oreilles pointues ainsi que ses dents. Il portait une longue tunique rouge et il avait un tatouage tribal fait à l'encre violette sur sa face gauche de son visage. Quant à la jeune démone, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches rouges et blanches qui ondulaient, des yeux verts, des lèvres fines, des formes harmonieuses. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un veston en cuir clouté, un pantalon gris et de hautes bottes. Son épée était noir et rouge accrochée en bandoulière dans son dos par une sangle en cuir. Une chaîné argenté était attaché autour de son cou avec un pendentif en forme de dragon et une croix. Sur son bras droit, il y avait un tatouage en forme de dragon tribal et sur son visage, il y avait une cicatrice qui partait du haut de son sourcil pour s'arrêter à sa pommette. Elle portait également des mitaines et un bracelet en forme de serpent gris qui ondulait le long de son bras gauche.  
Elle était vraiment inquiète au sujet de son Maître, la respiration de celui-ci devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
« Eviloon… »  
Elle se pencha quand son Maître l'appela.  
« Oui Maître ?  
-Un grand danger nous menace… La ville doit être évacuée… »  
Elle sourit, pensant à un autre délire de son Maître fiévreux.  
« Maître, qui voudrait nous attaquer ? Nous sommes plus forts que n'importe qui et…  
-Tu… Tu te trompes, mon enfant, dit-il. Dans le monde d'en haut, il existe des humains qui possèdent de grands pouvoirs…  
-Vous voulez parler des ''Fruits du Démon'' ? Ce ne sont que des légendes.  
-Non… Ecoute, mon Ange des Ténèbres, murmura le Maître en la regardant dans les yeux. Il y a dans ce monde un garçon, je crois qu'il s'appelle Monkey ou quelque chose comme cela, trouve-le et ramène-le ici. Il est la seule personne ainsi que ses alliés qui pourront nous sauver de cette menace…  
-Mais quelle menace ? demanda Eviloon en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Le Maître toussa bruyamment avant de continuer.  
« Le Seigneur Dorel, il est en route… Mes visions me l'ont confirmé… »  
La jeune démone se redressa, elle était devenu soudainement pâle. Le Seigneur Dorel avait tenté à maintes reprises de prendre la ville d'Auradon mais c'était il y a bien longtemps !  
« Maître, où dois-je trouver ce Monkey ?  
-Il est en perpétuelle avancé, mon enfant. Va voir le miroir, il va te répondre. »  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un grand miroir en or.  
« Miroir, montre-moi Monkey, déclara-t-elle. »  
Le miroir se remplit d'un bleu océan avant de montrer un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs, habillé bizarrement, il avait une cicatrice en bas de son œil, un chapeau de paille reposait sur sa tête et il souriait… bêtement. Il semblait être sur un bateau en compagnie de plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne put distinguer. La vision du miroir se dispersa et Eviloon se tourna vers le Maître.  
« Combien de temps pourrons-nous tenir un siège ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Une semaine, répondit le vieux en fermant les yeux.  
-Et vous ? Combien de temps pourriez-vous tenir dans cet état. »  
Le silence remplit la pièce.  
« Deux mois. Je pense. »  
Comme elle trouvait qu'il faisait froid, elle alla vers la cheminée et alluma un feu grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, elle épongea le front de son Maître et rabattit plusieurs couvertures sur lui. Le Maître sourit.  
« Malgré le fait que j'ai une apparence d'humain de vingt-ans, je me sens faible comme si j'avais un millions d'années…  
-Maître, vous êtes immortel. Vous n'allez pas mourir, dit-elle en s'affalant dans un siège. »  
Il se releva pour bien se remettre.  
« Il est vrai que je ne peux pas mourir mais en revanche, je peux disparaître.  
-Comment ça ?  
-C'est un secret que je ne peux te révéler, mon Ange des Ténèbres.  
-Si le Seigneur arrive, j'organiserai la riposte et la défense, déclara-t-elle. »  
Le Maître ria.  
« Eviloon, tu es toujours aussi téméraire… mais ton courage et ton désir de protéger ne vont pas suffire à arrêter Dorel… Il n'est pas immortel mais il est très puissant.  
-Que veux-t-il ?  
-Mes pouvoirs… C'est cela qu'il désire plus que tout, répondit le Maître. »  
Elle se releva et regarda son Maître.  
« Dans ce cas, je vais l'éliminer. »  
Au moment de partir, l'homme l'interpella une dernière fois.  
« N'oublie pas nos principes, Eviloon.  
-Oui je sais, dit-elle en se retournant. Un, ta lame sert la justice et la paix, deux, garde en tête que tu es égal aux autres et trois, tu ne dois jamais mettre la liberté en péril. »  
Le Maître hocha la tête et fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller.

Eviloon marchait dans le couloir sombre et arrivé à la hauteur d'une fenêtre, elle regarda l'extérieur. La ville avait été construite sous la terre, pour éviter que les hommes viennent prendre les richesses de leur monde. Mais était-il judicieux d'amener des humains ici ? Elle savait que le Maître était quelqu'un d'intelligent mais il était malade, peut-être était-ce simplement une illusion plutôt qu'une vision ? Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais connu le monde d'en haut, parfois, elle imaginait ces étendus d'eau appelé océan et ces forêts vierges qui devaient regorger de créatures fantastiques ! Mais les lois étaient clairs : celui ou celle qui essayait de sortit dans le monde d'en haut sera exécuté sur le champ. Cette loi s'appliquait à tous mais quand il s'agit d'aller sauver la ville et le Maître, les lois ne s'appliquaient pas. Elle effleura sa cicatrice. Parfois, elle lui faisait mal. La jeune démone ne savait pas qui lui avait infligé une telle blessure. D'après le Maître, quelqu'un l'avait déposé devant la porte du Palais, avec son arme et ses bijoux. Elle avait grandi auprès du Maître dont elle ignorait le nom mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : c'était son père.  
« Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda une voix masculine. »  
Elle fit volteface et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches noires et aux yeux violets s'approcha. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon et des bottes de cuirs et était armé d'une arme d'hast.  
« Plutôt mal Erdon, répondit-elle. Il souffre énormément.  
-La vache ! jura le jeune homme. Mais qui aurait pu l'empoisonner ?!  
-Je n'ai aucune piste pour son empoisonneur. »  
Erdon remarqua bien vite que son amie n'était pas comme d'habitude.  
« Tu es inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? Le Maître t'as dit un truc important ?  
-Il… Il a dit que le Seigneur Dorel allait revenir.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est une légende inventé pour faire peur aux enfants ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Et il a aussi ajouté que la ville va subir un siège. Un terrible siège et que la seule personne qui peut nous aider est un humain. »  
Erdon la regarda, le visage grave. Il détestait les humains plus que tout au monde !  
« Il délire complètement.  
-Ne dis pas ça du Maître ! cria la jeune démone. Il nous préserve du danger et…  
-Et il t'a demandé de ramener un humain ici, à Auradon ?! C'est de la pure folie ! Tu sais comment les humains sont, Eviloon ! Ce sont des monstres assoiffés de sang ! Ils sont incapables de contenir leurs émotions ! Ils tuent pour un rien ! »  
Eviloon serra ses poings.  
« Je vais aller chercher cet humain, que tu le veilles ou non. »  
Ses ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos et elle sauta dans le vide. Erdon jura de plus belle en partant. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune démone mais parfois, elle se faisait des illusions sur les humains.

Eviloon se dirigeait vers le Portail. C'était une grotte sombre et humide dont l'accès était interdit et était normalement gardés par des soldats mais l'entré était déserte. Elle profita alors de l'occasion. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et suivit les écritures lumineuses jusqu'au fond. La jeune démone ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. La salle où elle se trouvait était lumineuse, avec des fresques, des peintures et une espèce de miroir tout au fond. Eviloon s'approcha et posa une main sur la glace du miroir. Celui-ci bleuit à son contact et la jeune démone retira sa main. Elle se tourna vers l'entré. Sa ville allait lui manquer ainsi que son Maître adoré… Mais il fallait partir, pour le bien d'Auradon !  
Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et traversa le miroir, ne laissant que derrière elle les empreintes de ses chaussures dans le sol poussiéreux de la grotte.


End file.
